This invention relates to a backpack with improved comfort structure.
In recent years, backpacking has become a very popular activity, not only by professional hikers but also by amateurs as well. Depending upon a person's physical condition and determination, the activity can be carried on along wooded trails, over gently rolling terrain or even in mountainous areas.
It is important that the backpack, which carries within it the hiker's food, clothing and other necessary supplies, be as comfortable as possible for the hiker to carry. Furthermore, it is a desirable feature for the backpack to provide assistance in the event the hiker wishes to rest from time to time, such as at a campsite.
It has previously been proposed to provide a campstool or the like which can be attached to a backpack and which is openable so that the hiker may rest thereon. It has also been proposed to provide special flex joints in the upper siderail portions of the backpack frame to allow the frame to adjust to the shoulder area of the body.
Backpacks have preferably been loaded with the heaviest items closest to the body and the lightest items farthest from the body to keep the greatest weight as close to the center of gravity as possible. Unfortunately, many people do not load their backpacks in this manner, or the pack contents may shift during hiking. This results in a rearward pulling force on the body and a downward sagging of the pack which increases the effort required in climbing inclined paths, thus needlessly tiring the hiker.
The present invention is directed to a backpack which has built thereinto a number of improvements for increasing the comfort of the hiker and lessening his or her tendency to tire.
In accordance with the concepts of the invention, the backpack frame siderails form a pair of legs which in turn pivotally support a pair of supplemental legs. The two pair of legs are provided with feet, and when the leg pairs are pivotally opened, a chair is formed. A suitable flexible seat is disposed between the legs and is mounted at each end to cross-bars joining the two leg pairs.
The two pivotally mounted legs on each side of the chair are joined by connector elements which provide for a plurality of adjustments of the distance between the front and rear feet. By suitably adjusting the connector elements, the chair may be positioned anywhere from generally upright to a generally prone position.
The pack body is joined to the top cross-bar which joins the main frame siderails. When the device is pivoted to the prone chair position, the pack body is hinged rearwardly on the cross-bar so that its bottom end rests on the ground. The top end of the pack body then is disposed outwardly from the cross-bar to form a pillow for the user. An auxiliary pillow may be attached adjacent the top end of the pack body, and which is swingable forwardly to between the cross-bar and the hiker's head for protective purposes and as a head support during actual hiking.
The connector elements may remain joined between the side legs when the device is collapsed. A pack body support extends transversely between and may be joined to the connector elements or the supplemental legs. The support extends behind or through the upper rear portion of the pack body, farthest from the hiker's body, and transfers rearwardly and downwardly directed load forces in that area to the hiker's hips. A second transverse support may extend between the connector elements upon which the bottom end of the pack body rests.
The connector elements furthermore provide for pivoting adjustment of the collapsed device to compensate for a change in load during hiking so that the frame more nearly conforms to the hiker's body.